


I Hate Myself For Loving You

by SymphonyWizard



Series: Miscellaneous stuff centered around Chloe and Oliver's son [4]
Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: It's Chloe's birthday and songs can send a powerful message.  This is only really a Chlollie fix because they're married, but Chlark and Clois fans might enjoy this as well.





	I Hate Myself For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydee1/gifts).



I'm not terribly sure why I am here.  I could say that I feel my presence is a little intrusive, but J.Q. invited me and his mother confirmed that she insisted he have a "plus one."  So here I am in a coffee shop on karaoke night helping my best friend celebrate his mother's birthday.

If J.Q. loves his coffee, his mother, Chloe makes his addiction look tame. He mostly drinks frappes, but in all the times I have seen Chloe Sullivan-Queen she was never without a cappuccino or an iced coffee close by.  Hence, it's quite appropriate that her birthday celebration would be in a coffee shop here in downtown Star City.

I must say, I'm enjoying the opportunity as I sit at this small round table with Mrs. Queen--or Chloe as she constantly insists on me calling her--and her cousin Lois Lane.  When I first met Lois, I was honored.  She's a legend in the world of journalism.  Actually, seeing her and Chloe Sullivan-Queen--another legendary journalist--in the same room, I'm surprised the room didn't implode.  Now here we are watching Mr. Queen--Oliver--Clark Kent (who is actually an old family friend of mine) and J.Q. sing karaoke.

Of the three men, J.Q. is the only one who is actually enjoying himself. I guess his dad and godfather either really don't like karaoke or they don't like the song "Bye Bye Bye."  Either way, J.Q.'s mother made a good choice.  I can hardly keep a straight face as the song continues, and it looks like neither can Lois or Chloe.  J.Q. doesn't listen to old boy band music, but even so, if his mother was trying to make him uncomfortable by singing karaoke, she failed miserably.

While Clark and Oliver make no serious effort to hide their discomfort, J.Q. takes the lead with the song and utilizes his dancing skills.  It excites the ladies in the coffee shop and for some reason, that upsets me.  Who am I to judge?  The blonde moron is my best friend and why should I care if a few girls are ogling him?  Why should I care if they are staring into his green eyes, wanting to run their fingers through his hair that is long overdue for a haircut (though he likes his hair being in his eyes a little bit) or wanting squeeze the taut muscles of his as--arms...?  What's matter with me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lois and Chloe staring at me. 

"Were you just checking out Johnny?" asks Lois.

My hesitation must be answer enough because she and J.Q.'s mother laugh.  

"Hey, Aimee we're not admonishing you," reassures Chloe as she squeezes my shoulder.  

I try to maintain a positive look without looking like I am trying to, because otherwise J.Q. might notice.  

"He's my best friend," I point out mournfully.  With him I might be this feisty and arms-crossed kind of girl who teases him mercilessly, but try as hard as I might to deny it, I might have feelings for him.

"If it's any consolation," begins Chloe, "he likes you too."

I try very hard to hide the joyful surprise that that statement hits me with.  I gaze up at him again in his slim jeans, black Converse, and purple V-neck T-shirt.  If what his mother just told me is true, how come I never saw it?  How come he never asked me out?  Spring Formal is in a few a couple of months and I already have a dress picked out.  I've been hoping that he would ask me out, but a great part of me cynically thinks that that'll never happen.  Was I wrong?

"If it'll help, we can work our magic to get him to admit his feelings," offers Lois.

 I regard her cynically.  "You'd have better luck asking the president to just offer you the Oval Office on a silver platter."

Lois and Chloe smile dangerously.  

"Oh, Aimee, if you think my Johnny can resist me and my cousin, then I might start to worry that you don't know him very well," drawls Chloe.  "And you're a beautiful girl; I'd worry that my son was missing a few brain cells if he didn't at least notice it.  But  _he likes you_ and that's even better."

I regard the two older women thoughtfully, while also trying to hide my smile at her compliment.  I never really enjoyed being told that I'm attractive.  Chloe doesn't exactly look old enough to have a fifteen-year-old son.  I wonder what product she uses that makes her look as young as she does.  And Lois Lane has a reputation for getting what she wants.  How can my best friend be related to two some of the most respected journalists in the country?  I also know how close J.Q. is with them.  Finally, I say,

"Fine, I'll hold you to that."

Lois and Chloe smile at me and just then, the song ends to enthusiastic applause.  I'm pretty sure most of that applause is directed at J.Q.  

"Oh, no it looks like my daddy and god-daddy didn't enjoy themselves very much," groans J.Q. with a playful frown.  A collective groan goes through the coffee shop and Clark and Oliver's embarrassment intensifies, forcing a giggle out of Chloe and Lois.  Even I release a few giggles of my own. 

"Hmm," says J.Q. into the microphone.  "Does anyone feel like something is missing?"

A collective air of consideration goes through the coffee shop but no one says anything.

"Anybody else feel like the birthday girl should get up here?" asks J.Q. 

All eyes fall on Chloe Sullivan-Queen and just as quickly, the place erupts in encouraging cheers.  Chloe looks like she'd rather melt into her chair.

J.Q. groans and steps off the stage.  "Looks like my mother needs a little encouragement."  As he reaches the table and grabs his silk scarf and faux leather jacket, he also beckons for his mother with that infectious smile of his and a "come" motion of his finger.  I have to hide a smile as he shrugs on his jacket.  It's the second jacket I gave him next to his aviators jacket and, though he can obviously afford more expensive jackets, I never see him wearing other jackets.  

When his mother doesn't move, even as the place starts chanting her name, J.Q. rolls his eyes and says, "Aunt Lois, a little help, please?"

Lois smiles wickedly and she and J.Q. lean in and whisper something in Chloe's ears.  A smile spreads across her lips and with a nervous giggle and an encouraging nudge from her husband, she rises out of her chair and follows J.Q. and Lois to the stage.

 _Oh my..._ Looking at Chloe Sullivan-Queen, Lois Lane and J.Q. standing up there each in leather jackets and dark shades (even if J.Q. is the only one with gloves and that cute silk scarf of his and Lois isn't a natural blonde) the three of them are quite a formidable team.  

"Okay, everybody, I think my mother has something to say," says J.Q. and the song begins. 

I've heard my parents listen to this song enough times to recognize it immediately.  Nothing like a little bit of Joan Jett and "I Hate Myself For Loving You."

Chloe takes the lead with the song, though J.Q. is better at offering the little shrieks.  If Chloe didn't already capture the crowd on her own, by the time Lois and J.Q. joined in with the pre-chorus, the place was electrified.  Actually, much of the crowd, particularly the ladies, joined in when the first chorus hit. Even I couldn't help but join in.  When the next verse started, Chloe says,

"Give it to them, Johnny," and much to the delight of the ladies (and admittedly to mine), he takes the lead.

As the three of them sing, I observe Lois and Chloe.  I could be imagining it, but several times, I see them briefly lock eyes with Clark.  I also look at him and he looks like the song is making him a little uncomfortable.  Are Lois and Chloe speaking directly to Clark Kent with this song?  I know that Lois used to be engaged to him and they broke up for reasons nobody knows.  Some say that they gave up trying to get married after so many failed weddings and delays, but I think, and so does J.Q., that there's more to it than that.  

I see the way Clark and Chloe look at each other and I wonder if there's history between them.  Were they in love?  Bad breakup?  Was one in love with the other and their love was never requited?  J.Q., who is quite perceptive for a guy, and I have discussed it, yet we can't seem to come up with an answer for ourselves.  

The only things we can come up with and agree on are these:  Clark Kent is a complete dumbass and one hell of heartbreaker.  And whatever their history is, Chloe Sullivan-Queen and Lois Lane hate themselves for loving him.

His loss.

And I sure as hell hope that if J.Q. and I have a relationship and it doesn't work out that he doesn't hate himself for loving me.  We mean too much to each other for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly a Chlarker, but I also have an insatiable need to bash Clark once in a while. :P


End file.
